This is the last time
by rezDesignDA
Summary: A Little Songfic of the Song The last time from Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody


Hiccup sighted and sat down in front of the door. He ran his right hand through his messy brown hair. He tucked up his legs and took a gulp from his bottle. Why? Why does he always have to do this? Why does he always have to hurt him? He loves him. He really does but somehow he couldn't unlearn those old habits. He was still used to this life but actually he didn't need to anymore. He has done everything, tried everything. He was familiar with every drug. He had tried them all. He had been shattered back then.

And then he had met Jack. Jack had found him in a dead end. Completely destroyed and badly drugged. Jack had kneeled down before him and just asked if he was alright. Jack had brought him here and took care of him. He had been badly depressed back then. He had lost everything but in that he had found Jack. They became friends but shortly afterwards more. Hiccup smiled at those happy memories and took another gulp. The consciousness of guilt came back. Somehow he always hurts Jack. He tried his best to get away from his old life but it always catches up.

Jack had always rescued him. Always. But how is he thanking him? In hurting him. He didn't deserve him. No, definitely not. But still…Jack was always there when he needed him. Jack always forgives him and let him back in. For so long there hadn't been a hand to help him up. After losing his Father and got refused by his fiancée, he had given himself to drugs. Shortly after this, he got fired and was kicked out of his apartment. No one wanted to help him. No help from the charitable institutions neither from the government.

But when he looks into those beautiful, clear and innocent blue eyes, he felt better. He knew they were there when he woke up, he knew they were there when he was lost and he knew they were there when he had to struggle. They were always there. He had promised Jack to change. He tried. He really tried but in the end he found himself always back in that dead end. And when he returned and looked into those sad blue eyes, it broke his heart.

Jack knew it wasn't fair to demand so much from Hiccup. But Hiccup needs to change for his own sake. It was destroying him, eating him up. And so it destroyed and ate himself up too. He had needed some space and ended up in the park. He had been here with Hiccup very often. So he found himself in front of the lake. He starred at the calm water. Was he too impatient? Was he too intrusive? Maybe, secretly, it was him. Maybe it was him who was destroying Hiccup; maybe it was him who ate him up. Maybe he was the bad drug. Was that possible? Could that really be?

Jack felt now really guilty. He clapped his over his mouth and sunk to his knees. Tear were streaming down his pale cheeks. It was him right? It must be him. It just had to be him. He was no help. He was the opposite of it. He was a burden. Maybe he should just vanish. It would be better for Hiccup. But oh, he loves him so much. He was everything to him. He didn't want to leave him, even if he was destroying him. He didn't want to wake up all alone. He wanted Hiccup to be with him. He wanted to spend every single minute of his live with him. He was selfish. Really, really selfish.

Jack didn't know how long he sat there but when he stood up his legs were stiff. He must look awful after all those crying. He sniffed and looked around. It had darkened. He stumped over the gravel path back to the street. He would tell him that he didn't need to stay. He would tell him to start a new life without him because he wasn't good for him. He was sure of this. He needed to say all those things. But all his self-confidence vanished when he saw Hiccup sitting in front of his door.

Hiccup looked up to catch a shock of white hair. He got up immediately and looked at Jack wide-eyed and so did Jack. Time seemed to stand still. It was just them. Green eyes pierce into blue ones and blue eyes fixing green ones. They searched for the right words to say but they couldn't think of any. Jack swallowed. Now or never. Jack walked towards him. Hiccup prepared himself. He would sure be angry but when Jack stood in front of him, he saw how red and swollen his eyes were. He had made him cry…again. Hiccup lifted his arms a little bit and Jack just flung his arms around his neck.

Hiccup pressed the smaller male against his chest. Jack was crying his heart out. He felt bad. He had come here to be strong and tell Hiccup to leave but now…He couldn't. He just couldn't let Hiccup go. It would break him.  
>Hiccup just looked numb into the distance. He was hurting Jack so bad. He would better leave but he couldn't. He had lost so much in his life; he didn't want to lose Jack too. He pressed Jack tighter at his chest. He would fight for what he got. He would fight for Jack and he would change. He never felt that determined before.<p>

Jack slowly let go of Hiccup. He looked into his green eyes. Hiccups hands still rested on his hips. "Hey…" He whispered. Hiccup starred into his blue eyes. "Hi…" He replied. Jack sniffed. "Want to…come in?" He smiled slightly. Hiccup smiled back at him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Jacks forehead. "Yes."

This was the last time Hiccup would return from the dead end.  
>This was the last time he would hurt his Love.<br>This was the last time he would give up himself.

This was the last Jack would doubt on Hiccup.  
>This was the last time he would run away.<br>This was the last time he would push too far.

They just needed a little time. Just a little…


End file.
